


sharing is caring

by meilun



Series: camboy jaehwan [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, there are a lot of dick jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilun/pseuds/meilun
Summary: “I want you to meet my boyfriend,” Sanghyuk said, tugging on his boyfriend’s hand, trying to get his attention off the canapes and onto social interaction. “Wonshik, this is Jaehwan.”Wonshik’s mouth went dry.“It’s nice to meet you,” Wonshik said, his voice cracking and going up at the end, as if he weren’t sure if it was actually nice to meet Jaehwan.Jaehwan, who he’d been jerking off to for months. Jaehwan, who he’d jerked off to just last night, imagining he was the one making those beautiful sounds fall out of Jaehwan’s beautiful mouth.





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> the first camboy fic isn't required reading. honestly, if you're just here for a nasty hyukenvi threesome, go right ahead, but there is some shit i skim over in this that is explained in the first one.
> 
> but i mean. 
> 
> it's a camboy au. 
> 
> how deep can it _really_ be.

Wonshik eyed the table of hors d’oeuvres with suspicion. On one hand: free food; on the other: did he really trust his school to not give him food poisoning? How long had this shrimp really been sitting out?

“Wonshik!” a voice called.

Wonshik turned and spotted Sanghyuk pushing through the crowd with determination, dragging someone behind him by the hand. Wonshik liked the kid, but he wasn’t entirely sure why Sanghyuk liked _him_ so much. Sanghyuk was smart and friendly, and he constantly asked Wonshik if he wanted to hang out, no matter how many times Wonshik turned him down. Honestly, he felt bad about it, but Wonshik was both a man of simple pleasures and a creature of habit: he worked as much as possible, stuck to a strict gym routine, cooed over dogs on instagram, and beat his meat like any reasonable twenty-something who worked too much to ever actually get laid.

Sanghyuk and the man he was tugging along with him successfully managed to maneuver through the crowd and get to the table, and Wonshik barely had half a second to look at the other guy. He saw a nose and practically nothing else before the man zeroed in on the buffet table, taking the opportunity to shove at least two canapes in his mouth at once.

“I want you to meet my boyfriend,” Sanghyuk said, tugging on his boyfriend’s hand, trying to get his attention off the canapes and onto social interaction. “Wonshik, this is Jaehwan.”

Sanghyuk’s boyfriend looked up and gave him a smile even with his cheeks still stuffed with hors d’oeuvres like some sort of rodent.

Wonshik’s mouth went dry.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Wonshik said, his voice cracking and going up at the end, as if he weren’t sure if it was actually nice to meet Jaehwan.

Jaehwan, who he’d been jerking off to for months. Jaehwan, who he’d jerked off to just last night, imagining he was the one making those beautiful sounds fall out of Jaehwan’s beautiful mouth.

Jaehwan swallowed, and Wonshik tried not to think about him swallowing anything else.

“You too!” he replied, just as cheerfully as he greeted his viewers.

Wonshik needed to stop thinking about his stream.

And the way he moaned last night with that vibrator up his ass.

Fuck.

“Sanghyuk’s told me a lot about you.”

“Oh, um, cool,” Wonshik responded, in the least cool way possible. Sanghyuk started telling Jaehwan something about—something—Wonshik honestly had no idea. He was too busy trying to figure out what he normally did with his hands. He felt like his brain was on a dial-up connection from 1995. Pockets? Arms crossed? Held casually at his sides? In his indecisiveness, his hands just hovered awkwardly in front of him, as if he were a particularly limp-wristed robot.

Distantly, he noticed their exchange come to an end. He cast around for something to say, but his attention was caught by Jaehwan’s mouth. There was something on Jaehwan’s lower lip, a sauce maybe, a smudge of white that had Wonshik fixating.

“You—something—” Wonshik said intelligently, gesturing vaguely at his own mouth. “Something on your lip.”

He immediately regretted being helpful as Jaehwan’s tongue darted out to swipe at his distractingly full lips. “Did I get it?”

Wonshik nodded dumbly, his brain filled with static and the image of Jaehwan’s tongue licking at his lip on an endless loop.

“I—I need to—bathroom,” he managed somehow, his tongue feeling more or less like sandpaper.

With another awkward nod, Wonshik turned on his heel and made a beeline for the bathroom. He dropped his hands and held them in front of his crotch, going for a casual look but probably just drawing attention to the fact that he was half chub and feeling like a teenager.

He leaned over the bathroom sink and splashed his face with cold water, desperately thinking unsexy thoughts.

Grannies in lingerie. Those commercials with neglected animals. Grannies in lingerie holding neglected animals, cradling them to their saggy, lace-covered bosoms.

He sunk into a crouch with his head in his hands and groaned. He was going to have to go back out there and try to socialize with Sanghyuk and Ken— _Jaehwan_. He was contemplating the pros and cons of claiming food poisoning when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Wonshik shot up so fast he managed to smack his head on the sink.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Jaehwan said in a rush, gently touching the top of Wonshik’s head. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay,” Wonshik replied, ducking out from under Jaehwan’s hand and backing away. “I’m just—party, you know—shrimp platter—”

Jaehwan’s hand—his beautiful, bony yet elegant hand—shot out and caught his wrist before he could escape.

“Wait,” Jaehwan said, stepping closer to Wonshik, his hand tight around Wonshik’s wrist. Wonshik took another step back and Jaehwan took yet another step forward. Wonshik’s back hit the wall. “I just want to talk.”

Jaehwan pressed closer to Wonshik, their noses nearly brushing. Wonshik really hoped his breath didn't smell too bad.

This was bad. He was practically pinned against the wall by the star of his wet dreams, his overly friendly underclassman’s boyfriend. At least, he reassured himself, it probably couldn’t get any worse.

“You watch my channel, don’t you?” Jaehwan murmured.

“No!” Wonshik cried before his brain had an opportunity to intervene. “I mean, channel? What channel? You have a channel? I don’t know what that is. I don’t even have internet.”

Jaehwan laughed and Wonshik could feel his breath against his lips. Wonshik’s dick gave a twitch, catching up with the program and subsequently throwing all thoughts of grannies in lingerie and neglected puppies aside.

“You’re funny,” Jaehwan said, his voice pitched low. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

And then Jaehwan leaned forward to close the last couple of inches between their lips, kissing him softly.

Wonshik felt his soul leave his body.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Jaehwan took it as an invitation to turn the kiss into something filthier. Wonshik couldn’t help but lose himself in it, letting himself have this just for a moment, getting swept up in the way Jaehwan licked into his mouth. He was so distracted by Jaehwan’s lips that he didn’t notice Jaehwan’s wandering hand. One hand still wrapped tight around Wonshik’s wrist, his other hand smoothed down the front of his shirt, over his belt, before coming to press against the tent in his slacks with a pleased hum.

With a startled gasp, Wonshik turned his face away, mournfully pulling Jaehwan’s hand away from his dick with his free hand.

“Wait,” Wonshik said weakly as Jaehwan nosed along the underside of his jaw. “I can’t do this to Sanghyuk.”

Jaehwan laughed and leaned back a little to look at Wonshik. “He knows,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Come home with us. Sanghyuk is happy to share.”

Wonshik turned to stare at him, his mind once again filled with static. “Share?”

“I’m inviting you,” he pointed at Wonshik, “to come over to our place,” he pointed at himself, “and fuck me,” he enunciated carefully, finishing with a lewd hand gesture.

TV static was swiftly replaced with sirens. His dick gave a twitch as if to say, yes, obviously while he himself made an awkward, drawn out “uhh,” acutely aware that this was probably the least cool that he’d ever been in his entire life, and that was including the time he accidentally mooned his entire PE class during his freshman year of high school.

Jaehwan raised his eyebrows. “It’s okay. You don’t have to,” he said, letting go of Wonshik’s wrist and moving to step away.

Wonshik let his dick take the wheel, making an impulsive decision and pulling Jaehwan back.

“Sharing is caring,” Wonshik said emphatically, before realizing that it was probably weird to quote Barney when agreeing to fuck your friend’s boyfriend. “I mean, yes. Please.”

Jaehwan smiled, a big grin that sat crooked on his face, so sweet and bright Wonshik felt like he was staring directly into the sun.

Wonshik was gonna put his dick in that.

He was gonna fuck the sun.

Sanghyuk didn’t even seem to be surprised when Jaehwan led Wonshik out of the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at Jaehwan, Jaehwan nodded, and five minutes later, he was in the back of a cab with them. 

It was probably weird for three grown men to squeeze into the backseat of a sedan, but Jaehwan insisted, shoving Wonshik in first before sliding in next to him, their bodies pressed close together. It was a mercifully short ride to their apartment, maybe ten minutes, but those ten minutes gave Jaehwan plenty of time to get up to mischief at Wonshik’s expense.

It started with a casual hand on Wonshik’s knee. Within minutes though, Jaehwan’s fingers traveled up his inseam until his hand was resting in Wonshik’s lap. Wonshik bit his lip as Jaehwan palmed him through his slacks, still casually carrying on a conversation with their driver.

Wonshik risked a glance over at Sanghyuk, just to see if he was being put through the same torture. Their hands were resting together on Jaehwan’s knee, their fingers tangled together and Sanghyuk’s thumb rubbing idly against the back of Jaehwan’s hand. 

_Adorable_ , he thought as Jaehwan quietly lowered Wonshik’s fly and slipped his hand inside his slacks. _I’m so happy for them_.

Sanghyuk paid the driver as they pulled up to the curb. Wonshik shuffled into the building after them, trying to project an image that said both “I definitely don’t have a boner for the third time tonight” and “we are absolutely not going upstairs for a potentially kinky threesome.” Jaehwan soon got frustrated with his slow pace and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him into a worryingly old and incredibly small elevator.

Jaehwan pressed the button for their floor—12—then turned to give Wonshik a downright predatory look as the doors closed.

“Hold the elevator, please!”

A umbrella stabbed through the doors at the last moment, and the doors opened up to reveal a little old lady wielding the umbrella like a sword. She might have been in her seventies with gray hair and a permanently hunched back, but Wonshik was pretty sure he wouldn’t want to meet her in a dark alley.

“Hi, Mrs. Choi,” Sanghyuk greeted her cheerfully, stretching his arm out to hold the elevator doors open for her.

“Hello, boys,” she said, clearly happy to see them. “Do you have room for one more?”

“Of course we do!” Jaehwan replied with a grin and a wink. “Especially for someone as pretty as you.”

“Oh, you!” Mrs. Choi flapped a hand at him. “You’re always such a charmer.”

Jaehwan pushed Wonshik back into the corner of the elevator to make room for Mrs. Choi and her overstuffed wheeled shopping bag. Jaehwan stepped back to give her more room, scooting back until his back was against Wonshik’s chest, and his ass was pressed against Wonshik’s dick. Wonshik let out a groan that he very swiftly attempted to disguise as a cough.

Sanghyuk gave them an amused look out of the corner of his eye, clearly trying to hold in his laughter. Wonshik revised his opinion of Sanghyuk from “nice and friendly underclassman” to “clearly evil, potentially spawn of satan.”

“I wanted to thank you both for feeding my cats while I was away visiting my daughter,” she said as the doors closed. “Mr. Snuggles and Magnus, Destroyer of Worlds really love your company.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all,” Jaehwan said, rocking his hips back in a slow grind. “We’re always happy to help out.”

The old elevator moved at a downright glacial pace; every floor seemed to take ages to pass. Wonshik held his breath, half trying to hold in any not-safe-for-little-old-ladies sounds and half hoping that he’d pass out from lack of air. Jaehwan was getting bolder, rocking his hips a little faster, a little firmer, and it took every bit of determination Wonshik possessed to keep himself from grabbing onto those hips and grinding against him until he came in his pants like a high schooler.

The elevator finally came to a shuddering, screeching halt on floor ten. Mrs. Choi bid them all good night and shuffled down the hall to her cats.

“Someone tried to mug her once,” Sanghyuk said conversationally as they waited for the doors to close once more. “She beat him until he cried, and then she took his wallet.”

“You don’t say,” Wonshik ground out.

As the doors closed, Jaehwan rolled his hips back against Wonshik again. Just as Wonshik was about to wrap an arm around his waist and attempt to turn the tables a bit, Jaehwan slipped away, leaving Wonshik to lean heavily against the wall. He watched Jaehwan lean up to kiss Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk grabbing a handful of Jaehwan’s ass and squeezing. Jaehwan made a pleased little noise, and Sanghyuk broke their kiss with a smug grin.

The doors finally opened and the three of them hurried down the hall to the apartment, haphazardly kicking off their shoes the moment they stepped over the threshold. Their living room was filled with the finest Ikea had to offer; if Wonshik wasn’t convinced they were in love before, he was sure of it now. If their relationship could survive that much flat pack furniture, it could survive a threesome.

“Where are we doing this?” Sanghyuk asked, trailing down the hallway behind them as Jaehwan once again began dragging Wonshik by the hand.

“We’ll do it in my office,” Jaehwan said.

Sanghyuk snorted. Jaehwan turned on his heel and poked Sanghyuk in the chest.

“No sass from you! It’s where I work, therefore it’s my office.” Jaehwan sniffed before adding, “And you said not to refer to it as _The Sin Bin_.”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and ushered them into Jaehwan’s “office” with a sigh and an impatient flap of his hands.

Wonshik was familiar enough with half of the room, the part that showed up on camera—the bed with its white sheets, the fairy lights strung up on the wall, the toy box filled with an impressive if concerning amount of sex toys, the literal gallon jug of lube on the side table. 

But off camera, there was also a monster of a gaming PC and dozens of stupid little anime figurines lined up on a shelf above it. There was a chair tucked into the corner of the room, just a couple feet off screen. It looked like a decent chair, comfortable and overstuffed, if a bit too ugly a shade of orange to have out in the living room with the nicer furniture.

Wonshik carefully stepped around the camera and tripod setup in the middle of the room that he was fairly certain cost more than a month’s rent for him. Jaehwan pushed him lightly, encouraging him to sit down on the bed so he could straddle Wonshik’s lap.

Wonshik glanced over at Sanghyuk, still standing in the doorway. “What about—”

“Sanghyuk likes to watch,” Jaehwan whispered as Sanghyuk settled into the seat in the corner. Sanghyuk palmed absently at his own cock through his slacks, his face impassive as he stared at them.

“C’mere,” Jaehwan said, tugging at the front of Wonshik’s shirt. “Kiss me.”

Wonshik didn’t need to be told twice. With how worked up Wonshik was from earlier, it turned filthy fast. Jaehwan unbuttoned Wonshik’s shirt in record time, so fast that Wonshik didn’t even realize it was happening until Jaehwan was pushing the shirt off his shoulders and tossing it across the room. Jaehwan broke their kiss to sit back and look at him.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “You have tattoos.”

Wonshik suddenly felt so self-conscious under the scrutiny of Jaehwan’s gaze, he had to fight the ridiculous urge to cover his nipples for the sake of decency.

“Is that a problem?” Wonshik asked hesitantly.

“No, they’re fucking hot.” Jaehwan traced his fingers over the shape of his tattoos, and Wonshik tried not to betray how ticklish he was, keeping his squirming to an absolute minimum under Jaehwan's featherlight touches.

Wonshik slipped his hands under Jaehwan’s sweater, pulling it up over his head with a little thrill. It was unusual for Jaehwan to go shirtless on his stream. He usually wore a shirt or a sweater or, one particularly memorable time a couple months prior, a black lace negligee. Jaehwan wasn’t particularly toned or muscular; he was just slender and soft. Wonshik pressed a kiss to his sternum, trailing open-mouthed kisses up Jaehwan’s chest and neck until he could tug on one of Jaehwan’s ears with his teeth.

Jaehwan squirmed, grinding down on Wonshik’s lap as Wonshik’s fingers dug into Jaehwan’s hips. As happy as he’d be to just hold Jaehwan like this, to rut against him until he came in his pants like an overexcited teenager, he had the opportunity for more, and he wasn't about to pass that up.

“How do you want to do this?” Wonshik asked, his mouth still pressed to Jaehwan’s jawline.

“I’m clean,” Jaehwan replied, sitting back a bit to look at him. “I prefer it bare, but if you’re not okay with that, that’s fine too. We can do it however you want.”

Wonshik felt like Christmas had come early. No, fuck it, Christmas couldn’t even compare, not when he was potentially going to get to come in Jaehwan’s cute little ass. 

“I got tested six months ago,” Wonshik replied somewhat nervously, “and since then I—I haven’t— _you know_.”

“You’re about to bareback me,” Jaehwan said, his tone dry and his expression unimpressed, “and yet you’re too embarrassed to talk about how no one’s touched your cock in six months except your right hand.”

“I use my left,” Wonshik muttered. “Makes it more interesting.”

Jaehwan climbed off Wonshik’s lap with a snort and shimmied out of his pants before flopping back onto the bed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Why don’t you show me what your left hand can do then, hmm?”

Wonshik stood, hooking his fingers in the band of Jaehwan’s boxer briefs and pausing, unsure. Jaehwan lifted his hips so Wonshik could pull his underwear off. He was flushed, skin pink across his chest and his cheeks and his cute little ears. His hair was mussed, and his cock lay heavy and full against his stomach. He was the most beautiful thing Wonshik had ever seen.

Wonshik crawled onto the bed and dipped down to kiss him again, letting his hand trail gently down Jaehwan’s chest and stomach before grasping his cock, stroking him slow but firm, letting himself get lost in the feel of Jaehwan’s lips and tongue and his cock in his hand. Jaehwan indulged him, letting him take it slow for a few minutes before he pushed him back with a gentle hand to his shoulder. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Jaehwan said, his voice taking on that coy little purr Wonshik was used to hearing on his streams. “This is nice, but don’t you wanna fuck me?” 

“Yes, abso-fucking-lutely I do, more than anything in the world,” Wonshik replied immediately with a little too much enthusiasm, practically rolling off the bed as he stood and dropped trou in record time.

He was still fighting to kick off his underwear as he stumbled over to the nightstand for the lube. It was a frankly alarming size, and it had a pump like you’d see on wholesale-sized condiment containers at a hot dog stand. 

_Ha_ , Wonshik thought as he climbed back onto the bed. _Wieners_.

Jaehwan rolled over, getting up onto his knees and elbows, his head pillowed on his forearms. Wonshik grabbed a cheek with each hand, spread him open, and paused.

“Are you—are you wearing a plug?”

“Surprise!” Jaehwan cried, shaking his ass back and forth a little bit. 

Wonshik’s brain went temporarily offline. He couldn’t believe that Jaehwan took the time to finger himself open and put in a plug before pulling on his smartly pressed slacks and his soft cashmere sweater, just to go to some stupid college banquet and eat mediocre hors d'oeuvres with bored students and defeated professors who were too close to finals to give a shit. 

Wonshik grasped the flared base of the plug and tugged on it experimentally before pulling it out slowly. Jaehwan let out a pleased hum as it left his body, his fingers curling into the sheets in anticipation. Wonshik set the toy aside and pushed two slick fingers inside Jaehwan, Jaehwan’s body easily letting him in.

“More,” Jaehwan demanded almost immediately, and Sanghyuk cleared his throat. “ _Please_.”

Wonshik added a third finger, pressing deep and aiming for Jaehwan’s prostate like a man on a mission. He knew how sensitive Jaehwan was, how he could come without his cock ever being touched. Jaehwan whimpered and arched his back. Wonshik felt what little blood remained in his brain go straight to his dick.

“I’m ready—please—”

“Not yet,” Wonshik said, despite how badly he wanted to be balls-deep in Jaehwan. But he wanted to savor it first. Jaehwan grumbled and pressed his face against the bedspread, his hips twitching in abortive little motions like he wanted to take control, to ride Wonshik’s fingers as he wanted, but there was something holding him back.

Wonshik took his time fingering him, slow and deep then fast and hard, working to see what sounds he could pull from Jaehwan. It wasn’t until Jaehwan let out a muffled, frustrated sob against the bed that Wonshik slicked himself up and slowly pushed his cock in, biting back a groan at how tight Jaehwan was. When he was as deep as he could go, he paused for a moment, just looking at the way Jaehwan’s plump ass was pressed flush against his hips. 

He wanted to remember this. 

He wanted this fucking tattooed on the inside of his eyelids.

Jaehwan reached back to blindly smack at him. “Come on,” he whined.

“Can’t I enjoy the view?” Wonshik asked, voice so deep it was almost a rumble.

He pulled nearly all the way out before snapping his hips forward. Jaehwan cried out as Wonshik set a hard, fast pace, but he rocked his own hips back to meet him thrust for thrust. Wonshik was acutely aware that he wasn’t going to last nearly as long as he’d like, not with how tight and hot Jaehwan was, not with the needy little sounds he was making. But, he thought after a few minutes, at least he had passed the two pump chump threshold. 

Wonshik didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but somehow grabbing a handful of Jaehwan’s ass led to him bringing his palm down in a sharp smack as he fucked into Jaehwan harder. He was rewarded with Jaehwan moaning high and needy, his fingers pulling at the sheets.

Wonshik did it again.

He was so focused on Jaehwan’s cries and the rapidly reddening skin of Jaehwan’s ass that he didn’t even notice Sanghyuk approaching the bed, clothes discarded and cock in hand. Sanghyuk gently combed his fingers through Jaehwan’s messy hair, almost affectionate and sweet, before he curled them into a fist, pulling Jaehwan up onto his hands.

“Why don’t you show him how you like to choke on my cock, hmm?” Sanghyuk murmured. “Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Jaehwan responded, his breath hitching with every thrust.

Sanghyuk yanked on his hair a little harder. “Manners, Jaehwan.”

“Yes, please.”

“That’s better,” Sanghyuk said, seemingly satisfied as climbed onto the bed to kneel in front of Jaehwan. He tapped his dick against Jaehwan’s lips. “Open up.”

Wonshik watched as Sanghyuk’s fist tightened in Jaehwan’s hair and he pushed into Jaehwan’s mouth, just a couple inches at first. A couple inches turned to a couple more until Wonshik could hear Jaehwan’s ragged breaths, hear him gag as Sanghyuk held him in place, his cock lodged in Jaehwan’s throat.

Sanghyuk pulled out, and Jaehwan took a deep, heaving breath, coughing a bit.

“You can do better than that,” Sanghyuk admonished, slapping him lightly on the cheek. Jaehwan moaned at the contact and Wonshik’s hips stuttered at the sound. “Again.”

Jaehwan’s mouth dropped open obediently, and Sanghyuk pushed back in to fuck his face in earnest. The slick sounds of Sanghyuk’s cock fucking into Jaehwan’s mouth, the obscene slap of Wonshik’s thighs and balls against Jaehwan’s skin—

It was too much. Wonshik could feel his orgasm starting to build.

“Guys, I’m close—”

Sanghyuk stepped away from Jaehwan, ignoring the petulant little sound he let out once Sanghyuk’s cock fell from his mouth.

“No, come back—I want—” Sanghyuk cut him off with another light slap.

“Be good for our guest,” he scolded, “then maybe you’ll get a reward.”

Wonshik’s hips were working on autopilot, but there was still a tiny part of his brain that was still trying to grapple with the etiquette of having a threesome with a schoolmate and his camboy boyfriend. 

“What should I do?” he asked, hoping that it didn’t sound like he’d never done the do before. He just needed to know where he was supposed to come. 

“Come inside me,” Jaehwan moaned, rocking his hips back against Wonshik. “Fill me up.” 

Wonshik planted a hand between Jaehwan’s shoulder blades, pushing him face down against the bed once more, holding him in place as he fucked into Jaehwan hard and fast.

“Fuck, _Ken_ ,” Wonshik groaned as his orgasm hit him like a truck. Dimly, he knew he’d later be embarrassed about calling Jaehwan by his stage name, but he was too busy coming harder than he could remember ever having come. 

Once he was well and truly spent, he pulled out and flopped sideways across the bed, panting. His brain felt a bit like pudding. Was it possible to get brain damage from all the blood in your head rushing to your dick?

Jaehwan let out a sigh, and he watched his come drip out of Jaehwan’s ass. 

Sanghyuk approached the bed once more. “On your back.” 

Jaehwan lowered himself fully onto his stomach, groaning as his cock pressed against the bed, clearly struggling not to rut against the sheets, before he obediently rolled over onto his back, his legs falling open and bent at the knee. 

“Do I get my reward?” Jaehwan asked, breathless and hopeful, as Sanghyuk climbed onto the bed next to him. 

Sanghyuk hummed thoughtfully. Wonshik watched in a daze as Sanghyuk smoothed his hand down Jaehwan’s abdomen, brushing lightly against Jaehwan’s cock before dipping his fingers between Jaehwan’s thighs.

“Look at you,” Sanghyuk tsked, three fingers deep in Jaehwan. “You’re such a mess.” 

He pulled his fingers out and brought them up to show them to Jaehwan. They were messy, slick with lube and Wonshik’s come.

“Here,” Sanghyuk said, pressing the tips of his fingers to Jaehwan’s lips. “Clean yourself up.”

Jaehwan let Sanghyuk push his fingers into his mouth, eagerly sucking them clean. Once Sanghyuk was satisfied, Jaehwan pulled his mouth off, kissing the pads of his fingers lightly, just once. 

It was a weirdly tender moment after Sanghyuk had made Jaehwan eat come from Jaehwan’s own ass. Love worked in mysterious ways.

Sanghyuk kissed Jaehwan’s forehead, the tip of his nose, his chin, his chest, his stomach until he was braced above Jaehwan’s hips.

“Do you want to come?” Sanghyuk asked in a murmur, his lips nearly brushing Jaehwan’s cock. Jaehwan shivered, and Wonshik felt himself do the same. It almost felt too intimate to watch. 

“Yes, please, I—” 

Anything else Jaehwan was about to say was lost to a garbled moan as Sanghyuk took him in his mouth, his hands pressing down on Jaehwan’s hips as he futilely tried to buck up into Sanghyuk’s mouth. Sanghyuk set a deep, relentless pace that had Jaehwan squirming and moaning and raking his nails over Sanghyuk’s shoulders. It was practically no time at all before his toes curled and his back arched and he shook and nearly screamed as his orgasm rushed through him and he came in Sanghyuk’s mouth.

Sanghyuk didn’t spit, but he also didn’t swallow. Instead, he crawled up to kiss Jaehwan. Wonshik watched, mouth agape, as Jaehwan greedily licked into Sanghyuk’s mouth and sucked his own come off Sanghyuk’s tongue. 

He thought that only happened in porn. His dick gave a feeble, half-hearted twitch at the scene, and he almost wished he’d been able to last longer.

Sanghyuk broke the kiss, keeping Jaehwan in place with a gentle grip on his jaw as his free hand came down to grip his own cock, stroking it leisurely.

“You’ve had your reward. Now what about mine?”

“Come on my face,” Jaehwan pleaded immediately, and Wonshik’s jaw dropped. Was he having the greatest wet dream of all time? Was he in a really sexy coma? Maybe he died and god decided to let him into heaven, mercifully overlooking that time he said fuck in front of a gaggle of nuns. “Sanghyuk, please, I want it—”

Sanghyuk shushed him gently, his thumb swiping at the corner of Jaehwan’s mouth. “You’ve been so good for our guest,” he said. “I’ll give you what you want.”

Sanghyuk crawled up the bed to straddle Jaehwan’s shoulders, and Jaehwan’s mouth immediately went slack with want. Sanghyuk pushed his cock in, fucking into his mouth slowly with a groan, one hand braced against the wall and the other fisted in Jaehwan’s hair. Jaehwan dug his nails into Sanghyuk’s thighs as he picked up the pace. He paused occasionally, Jaehwan’s nose pressed into his pubic hair and his lips wrapped around the base of his cock, swallowing and trying not to gag around the dick in his throat.

Sanghyuk pulled out and worked his hand over his cock, still wet with Jaehwan’s saliva, his other hand still tightly wound in Jaehwan’s hair.

A muttered _fuck_ was all the warning Jaehwan got before Sanghyuk was coming on his face, across his cheek, his lips, catching on his eyelashes, running down the bridge of his nose. Sanghyuk rubbed his cock against Jaehwan’s parted lips, letting Jaehwan suck the head into his mouth once more, not wanting to miss a drop. 

As Sanghyuk climbed off of him, Jaehwan’s head lolled to the side to look at Wonshik, a pleased smile on his face. It looked like he was winking, but he was probably just trying to keep come out of his eye.

Maybe it was a little bit of both.

Sanghyuk came back to the bed and wiped at Jaehwan’s face with a tissue. He leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. It was cute, despite the amount of bodily fluids still in and on Jaehwan.

Wonshik wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say something or not. What are you even supposed to say after a threesome? This was fun? Thanks for the invite? We should do you— _this_ again sometime? Maybe he could send them a gift basket, like muffins. Or fruit. Or a tasteful selection of flavored lube.

Jaehwan reached out and patted Wonshik on the chest sleepily. “Don’t freak out and ruin the afterglow,” he mumbled. “We’re three consenting adults who had a lot of fun, and most importantly, I got to live my cumslut truth.”

“C’mon, cumslut,” Sanghyuk said fondly, pulling gently on Jaehwan’s hand. “Time for a shower.”

Jaehwan was unwilling to move, shaking his head and pouting like a child. 

“I’m tired,” he whined. “I’ve been too thoroughly dicked to move on my own.”

With a sigh, Sanghyuk grabbed him by the ankles and began slowly pulling him off the bed.

Jaehwan yelped as he met the edge and nearly tumbled off. 

“Fine, fine!” He struggled up off the bed, immediately gravitating towards Sanghyuk, molding himself to his back and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Will you buy me a pizza?” he asked, the words muffled against Sanghyuk’s shoulder as they shuffled towards the door looking like some sort of naked, four-legged cryptid.

“After you were just bragging about how much money you made last month?”

“So you’re saying you don’t love me enough to buy me a pizza?” 

Wonshik could hear the pout in his voice. It made him want to buy Jaehwan as much pizza as he wanted. He would probably fly to Italy to buy Jaehwan a pizza if Jaehwan touched his dick again.

“I’ll buy you a pizza, but no weird shit this time. If I even hear you say pineapple, so help me god,” Sanghyuk sighed as they paused in the doorway. He glanced back at where Wonshik was still sprawled awkwardly on the bed, basically not having moved since he came.

“Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asked, jerking his head toward the door. “Shower?”

It took Wonshik an embarrassingly long moment to come back to reality and remember he was actually there in the room, not just at home jerking off. “Come again?”

“If you’re lucky you will,” Jaehwan said with a wink. Sanghyuk reached back to elbow him.

“Shower,” Sanghyuk repeated. “Unless you really want to stay covered in lube and jizz.”

Wonshik scrambled up off the bed, his downstairs brain in control once more and eager at the thought of Jaehwan touching his dick again. His foot got tangled in the sheets in his haste, and he nearly face-planted, catching himself at the last possible moment and sending Jaehwan into peals of laughter as he and Sanghyuk left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/meiluuun)


End file.
